whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Disquietism
Disquietism is a class of Transmutations. It covers the manipulation of the character’s own Disquieting aura, from driving animals into a rabid fury to quelling Disquiet entirely for a short while. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Stannum and Plumbum Refinements. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Externalise The Promethean using this Alembic uses their grasp of Disquiet to manipulate it's external manifestations, such as the Wasteland. * Safe Sojourn: The Promethean is able to deflect the wild energy of the wasteland, allowing safer passage for his allies. * Maelstrom: The Promethean focuses the energy of the Wasteland to summon a storm to hinder enemies. * Assault: The Promethean can direct the destructive energies of the Wasteland at a person. Internalise The Promethean has an enhanced sense of the effect of her Disquiet on others, and has learned to temper the effects for short periods of time. * Temper: The Promethean is able to take the edge off of Disquiet, making it a little easier to resist. * Soothe: The Promethean is able to soothe Disquiet where it has already manifested. * Quell: The Promethean can attempt to overcome Disquiet entirely. Redirect The Promethean learns how to redirect the effects of the Disquiet onto other people, for either misdirection or to enflame their enemies. * Scapegoat: The Promethean is able to touch someone and make them the focus of the Disquiet. * Rabid Rage: The Promethean uses the Disquiet to cause an animal to attack the Scapegoat. * Iago's Whisper: The Promethean influences another intelligent being already suffering Disquiet into attacking the scapegoat. Weaponize Whilst Disquiet is generally a bane of Promethean existence, those with access to this Alembic have learnt to wield it like a weapon. * Tension: The Promethean feeds their Disquiet, intentionally provoking it in those around him to produce fear and anxiety. * Vanquish: The Promethean capitalizes on their foe's fear to swiftly defeat them in combat, with their attacks causing them to flee before their wrath. * Rampage: With every strike, the Promethean calls on the caustic power of the Flux inherent in Disquiet to easily break opponents, especially those touched by the Divine Fire. First Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * to Alembic - Provides protection against other Disquietism and Mesmerism powers. * Scapegoat - Makes another individual seem like the source of the Promethean's Disquiet. * or or Soothe Disquiet - Decreases the likelihood that mortals will be affected by the Promethean's Disquiet. * Rabid Rage - The Promethean can focus her Disquiet through an individual to cause a nearby animal to attack him. * Tension in the Air - The Disquiet is "diffused", causing anxiety and irritation without a discernable cause. * Iago's Whisper - Similar to Rabid Rage, but a human may be driven to attack (and kill) the target. * Progenitor's Curse - The Promethean increases the likelihood that mortals will be affected by another Promethean's Disquiet. * Nameless Dread - Targets a mortal with the full force of Disquiet, reducing them to a quivering wreck. * Safe Sojourn - Allows the character to rest for up to 24 hours without his Disquiet causing the Wasteland effect. * Shape Disquiet - Allows the user to temporarily transform a Promethean's Disquiet, Torment and disfigurements to those of a different Lineage. * Quell Disquiet - The Promethean may completely hide her Disquiet for a short time, though only among small numbers of mortals. Strange Alchemies * Mass Hysteria - A Promethean creates panic and discord around themselves, distracting mortals from their Disquiet. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, pp. 127-131 * * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, May 25, 2006 * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition, p.134-137 Category:Transmutations